


But Would You Live For Him?

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Yoitober 2019 [26]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blood Magic, Canon Compliant, Dancing in the Rain, Dark, Dark Magic, Devotion, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Gun Violence, Hurt, Inktober 2019, Killing, M/M, Magic, Married Couple, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Minor Violence, Resurrection, Sacrifice, Sad with a Happy Ending, Temporary Character Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-05 02:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov was not deadYuri refused to acknowledge itIt was that refusal to acknowledge it that lead him to this moment, standing in front of an alter, eyes filled with tears, as he brought the blade down against his skinOr: Yuri is determined to bring his husband back from the dead, no matter what the cost is





	But Would You Live For Him?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 26- "Dark"

Viktor Nikiforov was not dead

Yuri refused to acknowledge it

It was that refusal to acknowledge it that lead him to this moment, standing in front of an alter, eyes filled with tears, as he brought the blade down against his skin

The day that Viktor..... _fell asleep_..... had started off as normally as any other day

They got up

_"Yuri, as a prize for winning gold at this year's NHK, I'm officially allowing you to have any breakfast you want, just for this morning,"_

_"Any breakfast?" Yuri smirked, sliding over onto Viktor's lap, his eyebrows raised as he straddled his husband and wrapped his arms around Viktor's neck_

_"What if.. what I'm hungry for isn't food though?"_

_Viktor's eyebrows raised, smirking in amusement as he leaned in closer and gave Yuri a gentle kiss_

_"Mm, you know, Yurochka, that I am **always** up for a little... stretching exercises, before practice," he noted with a hum_

_"Just as long as you promise that you'll still eat something,"_

_"I promise," Yuri hummed back, gently cupping Viktor's face and smiling as he returned the kiss_

_God it was heaven...._

_Being here like this with Viktor was **heaven**_.....

They went to practice

_"Very good Yuri! You landed that jump so smoothly!!"_

_In the background, he could hear Yurio scoffing and grumbling something about "favoritism", but Yuri didn't quite understand it- Viktor was **his** coach, not Yurio's, so why was he saying that Yuri's praise was based on a game of favorites?_

_It made no sense to him, but then to be fair, alot of what Yurio said and did made no sense to him, so he supposed that wasn't really unusual_

_"Thanks!" Yuri smiled brightly, skating to the edge of the rink where Viktor was currently resting, having finished his own practice for the day and moved on now to coaching Yuri from the sidelines_

_"Ofcourse my darling," Viktor grinned, pulling Yuri in for a breif kiss before, with obvious reluctance, pulling back_

_"Your sit spin, however, could use a little work, why don't we work on that one next hm?"_

_Even the criticism felt good when it came from Viktor_

_Yuri only nodded, eagerly hurrying back to the center of the ice and waiting for Viktor to cue him_

_He wondered, for a moment, distantly, what the hell he would do without Viktor around...._

They had dinner

_"You really didn't have to do so much for me you know,"_

_"But Yuri, you won gold! I always tell you that gold medals get the biggest rewards, you should know how special this is, not for me, but for you, I want you to cherish it,"_

_"I cherish **you**," Yuri noted as they walked home from the restaurant_

_"Awww Yuuurriiiiii," Viktor cooed, hugging his lover closer and leaning down to affectionately kiss his forehead_

_"I would die for you, Yurochka, you know this, yes?"_

_"I know, but I don't want you to die for me Vitya," he corrected softly, giving Viktor's hand a squeeze_

_"I just want you to live for me,"_

_"Ofcourse," Viktor promised quietly, wrapping Yuri in another tight, half-hug as they walked, pausing suddenly when a few drops of rain started to splatter the ground before them_

_"What...? There's been nothing about rain in the forecast..." Yuri mumbled quietly, holding his hand out to catch the raindrops on his fingertips_

_"Mmm what interesting luck then..." Viktor mused, suddenly stepping away from the sidewalk, despite Yuri's protests, and dragging him into the middle of the- thankfully- empty street, giving him a twirl before pulling him closer and cupping his face_

_"V-Vitya, what are you doing?"_

_"Something I've always wanted to do," Viktor hummed back, leaning down to catch Yuri's lips in a loving, warm kiss_

_Yuri shuddered, feeling himself unable to push Viktor away or criticize him for the action_

_The rain poured down around them, and Viktor's kiss tasted like the creme` brule` they had just finished, and even though Yuri was getting soaked in the downpour, he couldn't think of a more perfect moment in his entire life_

It was after they got home that everything went awry....

_"I think we're both owed a hot shower after this, I'm freezing!"_

_"Ooh, and when you say 'both'-"_

_"Yes Vitya, I mean together,"_

_It was endlessly amusing to Yuri that even after being together for the past year, Viktor still lit up like a Christmas tree everytime he got the chance to touch Yuri_

_It wasn't as though they didn't have a very active sex life, or that Viktor wasn't constantly touching him in some way or another, it was just...._

_Viktor couldn't get enough of him_

_He couldn't keep his hands off of Yuri_

_And as hard as it was for Yuri to understand **why**, he had finally come to the point of accepting it as truth_

_He liked it, it made him feel wanted, it made him happy, and truthfully, he felt the same way about Viktor, so it worked out well for both of them_

_"Makkachin!!"_

_Yuri was distracted from his thoughts when he heard Vktor shout, only then noticing that, as soon as his husband had opened the door to the apartment building, Makkachin had come barreling out towards them_

_"Makka, how did you get out of the apartment?" Viktor frowned, his eyes narrowed as he dragged his fingers through Makka's fur_

_"Vitya, I swear I shut the door," Yuri frowned worriedly, shutting the door behind him as well and bending down to scruff behind Makka's ears as well_

_"I believe you Yurochka," Viktor replied tensely, standing up and allowing Yuri to take his place at the helm of dog petting_

_"Vitya...?"_

_Before Yuri could question it any further, however, Viktor sprinted up the stairs, taking his husband by alarm as the other skater quickly rose to his feet_

_"V-Vitya-!"_

_He started for the stairs himself, turning breifly to encourage Makkachin to follow him, gently tugging on her collar and giving a few quiet "Come on Makka, let's go"s before the poodle finally headed for the stairs as well_

_They managed to get a few steps in, Yuri calling out to Viktor the entire time, but before they even managed to get up the first flight, Yuri heard a sound that he honestly never thought he would be unlucky enough to hear in person_

_A gunshot...._

_In that moment, Yuri's entire world froze_

_He felt as though he were standing in a still image all of a sudden_

_Everything around him just.... melted into a meaningless swirl of colors and poorly defined shapes_

_It was as though, for a moment, Yuri himself was dieing_

_"V-VIKTOR!!!" he finally screamed, the world flashing back into life around him, like a firework going off, as he started running up the stairs_

_No no no no no no no...._

_Please...._

_Please....._

_Let this be a mistake_

_Let him be misunderstanding everything_

_Let this be a dream_

_Let it be anything but real_

_Please, **please**...._

_Half-way up the stairs someone ran past him, shoving Yuri to the side and hurrying down just as quickly as Yuri was rushing up_

_Yuri didn't bother to get a look at them, his only focus was Viktor_

_If Viktor had been shot... if he had been hurt...._

_The moment his feet landed on their floor and he turned down the hall, his entire world turned into a burning blaze of pain and panic and misery_

_"VIKTOR!!!"_

_He saw his husband_

_He saw his husband laying on the ground, blood pooled around him_

_And Yuri could feel any happiness he may have had over the last two years vanish just as quickly as a gun could shoot a bullet_

_He felt like everything was in slow motion, his feet pounding down against the hardwood floor as he sped towards the body_

_"V-Viktor...? Viktor!!! VIKTOR!!!"_

_It was too late_

_Yuri knew it as soon as he saw his husband's eyes_

_They were open, cold and lifeless, and there was a bullet hole sitting right between them_

_Yuri dropped to the floor, the tears starting up immediately as he shakily reached out and started to shake Viktor's shoulder, loud, sobbing breaths leaving him as he called out for Viktor again and again and again_

_"Viktor... Viktor....... VIKTOR!!!!!!!!!"_

Yuri must have spent atleast half an hour giving him CPR on that cold hall floor

He knew immediately that there would be no sense in calling 112, even if there was a chance that Viktor wasn't.... _gone_.... already, by the time the ambulance got there and got him to the hospital, it would be too late, the nearest hospital was atleast twenty minutes away...

For a wile, after Yuri realized that there was no coming back from this, that Viktor was really.....

Well, for a wile after, he just sat in the hall, staring down at Viktor's empty eyes and tuning out everything else around him, trying to figure out what to do

He wasn't trying to figure out things like funeral plans, or what to tell Yakov and the others, or who to call to take care of the bo- .. the cor-..... _Viktor_.....

No, he refused to acknowledge that Viktor was gone

He refused to believe that he would have to live without his husband

Viktor wouldn't do this to him

He wouldn't leave him like this

After everything that they'd been through, everything Viktor promised him, all that talk of "forever" and "eternity" and "_I'll never leave you_"...

Viktor wouldn't do this to him

After a wile, he finally stood up and gently but firmly picked Viktor up, pulling him into the apartment and setting him on the couch, Makkachin following close behind, wimpering and crying, tracking bloody paw prints in after her....

From there alot of it was a blur

The first thing he did was order the storage freezer, knowing that he had to keep Viktor on ice if he had any hope of preserving him long enough to find a way out of this mess- and the irony of that was neither lost on nor appreciated by him

After the freezer was ordered he called Yakov, told him that they had gone back to Japan for a wile due to family emergency, and then set to work on cleaning up the blood in the hall

Right now, the nextdoor neighbors were out, but if someone came up here and saw the blood they'd call the police, and the police would try to take Viktor away from him....

And he couldn't let that happen

As soon as things were cleaned up though, Yuri started work on what he needed most: A way to bring Viktor back

For days, he didn't sleep, he barely ate, he only stopped researching long enough to get the freezer installed and put Viktor inside it, or to feed Makkachin

And even then, he left as many tabs loading as he could so he could feel like he was still making progress during his "breaks"

At first it seemed hopeless

The internet was full of fantasies and lies and crazy people who talked about bringing people back from the dead through prayer and fake rituals, and for a wile, Yuri felt as though finding the information he needed was going to be akin to finding a needle in an even bigger stack of needles

How was he supposed to tell real from fake? Besides the obvious ones atleast

But after two days, he managed to find his way onto the dark web, and that was when everything changed

The dark web, apparently, wasn't just for serial killers and sex traffickers, it was for the magically inclined too

And not the light-magic-Tumblr-witches who talked about herbal remedies and crystal healing either, these witches...

These witches were the real deal when it came to magic- _dark_ magic

Yuri found forums, chatrooms, even video tutorials, and when he finally decided on the spell he needed to use, he researched it until he had the entire thing memorized

He wanted to know everything about it

How realistic it was, if it would work, what the side effects were, what the price would be...

Now, after three days of endless research, he was finally ready

Most of the ingredients were insanely easy to get ahold of, quite common household items, things like salt, chalk, candles, a few herbs but not many

And ofcourse blood

_Yuri's_ blood

There was one more thing though, one ingredient that was going to be a bit harder to come by

A sacrifice

Yuri knew immediately what he would have to do

Tracking down the theif who had shot Viktor was surprisingly easy, after all, it wasn't everyone who sold figure skating medals to a pawn shop

Yuri vowed to get those medals back too, but not until after this was finished

Not until he had Viktor back

Yuri was a small man who lacked intimidation quality and fighting skills, but he was smart and resourcefull, and drugging the theif's coffee had been far from difficult

"I'm not even sorry that you're awake for this," he noted casually as he walked towards the theif, who he had since tied up and gagged, noting miserably to himself the benefits of having bondage equipment already in the house, though... he would probably have to get rid of what he used on the theif, after this

He doubted he could look at the gear he used ever again without feeling pain and anger and remembering this moment- a moment he would just as soon forget

The theif screamed against the gag, but Yuri honestly didn't care

He failed to see this... _monster_ as a person

The evil creature that had taken Viktor from him, and for what? The price of gold and silver?

He had never been more disgusted with anything in his entire life, and that disgust was more than enough to keep Yuri's soft heart out of the equation as he finished pouring the salt into the pattern he needed

There was another scream, but Yuri just rolled his eyes

It was muffled against the gag and Yuri had turned on music anyway, drowning out whatever sounds the monster may have made to the outside world

"Stop struggling, you're not going to get away, just like.. you didn't let my husband get away,"

With that said, he gave a quiet sigh and wiped his hands off on a towel, his expression listless and empty as he stared at the two massive pentagrams he had finished constructing in the living room

The monster was tied down in the center of one of them, and in the other....

Jaw tensing, he walked over to the large freezer that had been haphazardly installed in the center of the kitchen, noting to himself that he would have to get rid of it as soon as he was sure he wouldn't need it anymore

It was really too big for their apartment...

Sliding the lid open, he swallowed down the tears threatening to bubble up to the surface and held his breath

The cold had helped slow down decomposition but....

It was hardly like Viktor was still alive....

Yuri's stomach churned, but he pushed past it, relieved that he had already locked Makkachin in the bedroom before finally willing himself to pick up Viktor's body and carry him to the empty pentagram, gently setting him down, positioning him as neatly as he could and pressing his nails hard into the center of his palms, trying to keep his emotions in check

The monster screamed again, and Yuri glanced at his face, noting that he seemed far more than just a little disturbed by the appearance of Viktor's body

_Good_

Tiredly, he headed to the coffee table and picked up the ritual dagger he had bought that morning

First, he made a shallow cut over his arm, avoiding the palm- that palm slicing thing was just a dramatic idiocy that TV shows had picked up over the years and, in fact, did nothing but ruin a perfectly good hand- and watching as his blood dripped down over Viktor's head, the blood drops slowly sinking into the bullet wound, exactly as they were supposed to

With that done, he moved to the other pentagram, his blade positioned with ease as he stepped into the circle and crouched down

The monster was screaming and struggling, fighting against the bindings around him, but Yuri's expression was entirely blank

"I'm doing you a favor," he noted blandly, curling both hands around the handle of the blade

"I'm letting you off easy, killing you like this, if I didn't need to do this by the book... I would have made you _suffer_,"

With that, he plunged the dagger down into the theif's chest

Blood splattered, it seeped out onto the lines of the pentagram that had been drawn on the floor, and Yuri pulled the dagger out, before stabbing again

...

And again

...

And again

....

And again

He didn't stop until there was absolutely no movement left, until he could stare at the monster's blank expression and see nothing but the same emptiness that he had seen in Viktor's eyes a few nights ago

Taking a shaking breath, he blinked back his tears and turned immediately to Viktor, dropping the dagger in the circle and rushing to his husband's side

"Viktor?" he breathed, leaning over his body, looking for a sign of life

But.... there was none....

"V-Viktor...?"

Nothing.....

"VIKTOR!"

His bottom lip trembled, tears beginning to form in the corners of his eyes, but before he could start panicking, worrying that it didn't work, that all of this had been for nothing and that there really would be no way to get Viktor back... he noticed something

Viktor's lips, wich had previously been a sickly blue, were now lively and soft and peach colored, just like they were supposed to be

Yuri watched in amazement, holding his breath, as that soft, fleshy pink began to slowly spread over Viktor's face, banishing the deathly grey that he had been before

Slowly, the tears fell from his eyes, a broken sob leaving him at the realization that it was working

It was really... really working...

He wouldn't have to live without Viktor, he wouldn't have to burry his husband

He just had to wait

He just had to wait a little longer, and then everything could go back to normal, everything would be fine....

~+~

Overall, it took about two hours, every second of wich Yuri spent with Viktor

He didn't move from his side

As soon as Viktor's hand was healthy and alive again, Yuri took it, squeezed it, and didn't let go

Finally, just after the second hour of waiting finally ended, Viktor's eyes cleared, and he took a breath

Hearing that, hearing him inhale, gasp down air as he blinked his eyes clear, Yuri began to sob

"Y-Yuri...?" Viktor rasped

"Yuri what's wrong?! What happened?!"

He sat up quickly, reaching out to gently put his hands on Yuri's shoulders

"Yur-"

"I love you Viktor," he breathed back simply, throwing his arms around hs husband

Viktor blinked, concerned and confused, before slowly wrapping his arms around Yuri in return

"I.. I love you too Yurochka, you know that, but what happened? Please tell me what's going on... why am I- .... Yuri... what's going on...?"

Viktor had turned his face, Yuri could tell, he must have seen the pentagram next to them and the body within it...

"I love you," Yuri replied quietly, letting his head rest against Viktor's shoulder, tears in his eyes

"I love you, Vitya, and you said you would die for me.... but are you willing to live for me?"

Viktor reached down, gently taking Yuri's jaw and rubbing his thumb over his lips

"Ofcourse I am,"

"No matter what?"

"No matter what,"

Yuri nodded slowly, squeezing his eyes shut as he hugged Viktor one more time

He would tell him, ofcourse

But for right now he just wanted to hold him, he just wanted to breathe him in, and let Viktor have this last moment of life the way it used to be before he drops the bomb on him, before he ruins that peacefull existence with the truth of what had happened and what he had done

Yuri had felt guilty about taking Viktor away from the ice, he had thought himself selfish

And maybe it was selfish to take Viktor from whatever afterlife he had been in before, but...

Yuri couldn't bare to feel guilty over it, not when he had Viktor in his arms like this again, at last


End file.
